danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Byakuya Togami
:For more information about this character in ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, see Byakuya Togami (Danganronpa 2).'' Byakuya Togami (十神 白夜 Togami Byakuya) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Byakuya's title is Ultimate Affluent Progeny (超高校級の「御曹司」''chō kōkō kyū no “onzōshi”''). He is the heir to the financial giant called Togami Corporation. Byakuya also appears in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls as a member of the Future Foundation. Appearance Byakuya has a tall, slim figure, and usually dons a black suit. He wears a white shirt underneath and a green criss cross tie. He has short dirty blond hair, and he wears white framed glasses. Byakuya is usually seen with his arms crossed, which is a personal quirk in line with his arrogance. Personality Byakuya is an arrogant young adult who originally saw himself to be much more superior to others because of him being the heir to an extremely successful family business. He is extremely reluctant to admit to any mistakes he might have committed. He is often cold, blunt, and reserved, but he has a deviously manipulative tendency. Byakuya often expressed irritation from Toko Fukawa and Genocide Jack's obsessive behavior toward him, but he also often used it to his benefit by ordering them around. Throughout the story, Byakuya frequently antagonized the others and often said they would be the one to emerge unscathed. Despite his prudish demeanor, he was actually one of the group's most sensible students and had proven to be a competent investigator. As the story progressed, Byakuya began to genuinely care about his classmates, to the point of even announcing that he would no longer take part in the killings. Byakuya displays a high level of intellect, showing himself to be one of the most competent and insightful investigators in the group, although he prefers to work alone due to a lack of trust among the others. He is also seen reading often in the library when the second floor is accessed, even going as far as telling others to stay out and not disturb him. Byakuya greatly revered his family, often speaking of the vast power of the Togami Corporation. When Junko Enoshima revealed the state - or rather, cessation of existence ''- of the entire Togami Corporation, he initially didn't take it well; though he would later recover from the shock to announce that they would rebuild the family from the ground up. Byakuya is quick to zero in on suspects without alibis - or those who seem to be most suspicious - as shown in the fifth school trial when Kyoko did not have credible alibis to support her absence. Yet, in other instances, it became obvious that because of having spent much time within a highly competitive environment he was unable to account for the human factor; this led to committing errors in judgment when attempting to resolve the death of Sakura Ogami. In the other games, Byakuya appears considerably nicer, as he is genuinely protective of others and even ready to risk his life for them. He is also occasionally seen smiling in genuine, friendly manner. It's possible that this change was caused by his experiences with his friends and the fact that the Future Foundation returned his memories. Nevertheless, he continues to treat Toko in harsh manner, since she keeps flirting with him even though he is not interested. History Prior to The Tragedy Byakuya is the heir to the financial giant that is the Togami family. The head of the family did not have a single, dedicated wife, but instead had many, many children with “a number of the highest quality women” all across the world. As a tradition, all of the potential successors are made to compete against one another, and the victor is named heir of the Togami Corporation. In Byakuya's generation there were fifteen candidates of various genders. The candidates all fought for the position and in the end, he, the youngest, came out on top. It was the first time in the family’s history that the youngest had ever “taken the crown”. The losing siblings were exiled from the family, but Byakuya harshly described them as being “killed” because, according to him, “be in exile is pretty much the same as death”. According to the rumors, Byakuya had already held several management positions at a company and had managed to acquire a considerable amount of fortune on their own. Furthermore, all of the schools he enrolled in to were exclusive ones. The closest person to him was his butler, named Aloysius Pennyworth, who referred to him as "Young Master". In 2010, Byakuya attended Hope's Peak Academy's 78th class as the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, making him exceptional even among the Ultimates. During The Tragedy One year later, The Tragedy occurred. During The Tragedy, Jin Kirigiri, the Headmaster of the Academy, planned to seal the school building and let the students live forever inside the Academy in order to protect them from the destruction. His plan was agreed by the class, and they sealed the building together and lived peacefully inside it for a year without knowing that the Ultimate Despair members were already in their midst. The true Ultimate Despair took away the 78th Class' school memories so they could participate in the school life of mutual killing. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prologue - Welcome to Despair Byakuya and the others find themselves locked in the Hope's Peak Academy, with no memory of what happened. At first, Byakuya showed his dislike towards everyone by stating that he will never cooperate with them. He considered the Mutual Killing to be a "game" of sorts, and kept to his own devices. Chapter 1 - To Survive As the events progressed, Byakuya emerged as one of the prime investigators of murders, alongside Makoto and Kyoko, and tended to make swift logical conclusions based on facts they learned through investigations, instead of thinking about abstract theories like Kyoko did. In Class Trials, Byakuya was usually the first to spot weaknesses and apparent logical fallacies within others' statements. Chapter 2 - Boy's Life of Despair Byakuya was often seen bossing around Toko or Jack, usually making use of the girls' obsession over him to make the one currently present do their bidding. Chapter 3 - A Next Generation Legend! Chapter 4 - All●Star●Apologies Later on Byakuya became more and more arrogant and began considering himself and his opinions to be superior over everyone else. Sakura's death prompted him to announce that he would abandon the "game" and focus his efforts on finding the mastermind, although it did little else to defeat his confidence; it was only during the farcical trial to Mukuro Ikusaba's death that he would finally realize his own limits. Chapter 5 - 100 Mile Dash; Pain of a Junk Food Junkie Chapter 6 - Ultimate Pain, Ultimate Suffering, Ultimate Despair, Ultimate Execution, Ultimate Death As the retrial progressed, Junko was eventually revealed as the true perpetrator of the Mutual Killing incident. Byakuya was shocked when Junko illustrated his family's current situation - or, ''lack of a situation, given that his family had apparently been completely wiped out - ''and was rendered completely speechless for the first time since the start of the murders. As Byakuya obtained motivation through Makoto's talk of hope to grasp past the shock caused by Junko, he defiantly reminded Junko that his sole reason to support Makoto was to destroy the culprit that had been responsible for the deaths of his former classmates (a vow taken at the conclusion of Sakura's Class Trial), and that he did not plan to fall into despair anytime soon. Byakuya further added that, as long as he were alive, the Togami Family would never truly ''die; Byakuya Togami is still alive, and he vowed to rebuild his family no matter what opposed him once he entered the outside world. Supporting Makoto, Byakuya and the remaining students voted for Hope - causing Junko to fall into one last episode of despair shortly before she executed herself in The Ultimate Punishment. Epilogue - Goodbye Despair High School Their torments were finally over, Byakuya remained arrogant to his peers, but also finally admitted that, without anyone's help, he wouldn't have survived through his gruesome journey. Byakuya repeated his vow to rebuild his family with his own hands, and declared that it would be far greater than before. With that, Byakuya emerged from Hope's Peak Academy as one of the survivors at the end of the game. Joining the Future Foundation Byakuya and the others survived together in the apocalyptic world until they were found by the Future Foundation. They decided to join Future Foundation to fight against despair and Future Foundation helped them to recover their school memories. Byakuya became very respected member of the 14th Branch. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Prologue - The Warriors of Hope Byakuya, as a Future Foundation agent, made his first appearance by saving Komaru Naegi after she was almost sliced by a Monokuma Unit. He made conversation with Komaru, but the two of them were intruded upon by the Monokuma force coming to dispose of them. Byakuya gave her the Megaphone Hacking Gun to defend herself and told her to escape the building, leaving him to deal with the Monokumas. He was captured and taken as a hostage. Chapter 5 - Absolute Despair Girl After the Big Bang Monokuma was defeated, Toko said that before they left they needed to save Byakuya. He was later revealed to be fine, and he was seen eavesdropping on Toko and Komaru's conversation about staying in Towa City. Toko said it didn't matter how far away she and Byakuya were, their relationship will never change. Byakuya agreed: no matter how far away they were, he would never have feelings for her. Byakuya was last seen talking with Makoto about a woman who has good information. He showed Makoto the video message left by their sister, then ended the call with a genuine smile while saying that he owed Komaru and Toko. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Chapter 6 - This is the End Goodbye Academy of Despair Byakuya, Makoto and Kyoko arrived into the Neo World Program to save the remaining students by activating the Forced Shutdown. Epilogue - The Day Before the Future After defeating AI Junko and exiting the Neo World, Byakuya leaves Jabberwock Island with Makoto and Kyoko while Hajime Hinata watches from the island. Execution Human★Disqualification - If executed, Byakuya would get dropped in a garbage can which would fall into a place that looks like Hell. Monokuma, dressed like an elementary student, would appear and throw stones at him for looking like a dirty hobo. Byakuya would try to escape, but he would come out into a cold and snowy place. He would eventually die from his wounds and hypothermia. This is just a draft, and was only shown in the official visual fanbook of Dangan Ronpa. Relationships Makoto Naegi The first time they meet each other was during the High School Life of Mutual Killing, Byakuya saw Makoto under the impression that he was only an ordinary highschooler unworthy of his time. However, as the story progressed, Byakuya began to admire Makoto's investigative skills, although he would never openly voice it. In the second game, Makoto, Byakuya, and Kyoko become companions and he supports Makoto's plan to save the remaining students from the will of the Future Foundation's higher-ups. Toko Fukawa /Genocide Jack Both Toko and her alter, Jack, possess an extreme obsession with Byakuya, who regards their crush as disturbing. Toko finds Byakuya attractive. She can often be seen blushing when he address her, and misinterprets his disgusted remarks about her “stench” to be concern. She hopes to one day assume an affectionate relationship with them, but is content with him constantly insulting her for now, seeing his genuine dislike of her as mere “lovers' quarrels”. The two are frequently either seen together or noted to be absent from the group, although this is largely due to Toko's tendency to stalk Byakuya. On the other hand, Jack insulted Byakuya at first, whom was very surprised as a result. However, Jack found Byakuya attractive as well, and declared in a Free Time Event that Byakuya was the only cute "boy" she wouldn't kill. Like Toko, Jack is usually seen stalking Byakuya and following him everywhere. Byakuya generally harbors animosity toward her in return, but this side to their relationship eventually evens out into simple apathy. Toko and Byakuya even managed to have several conversations that could be classified as normal, despite Jack's existence. In the second game, Kyoko mentioned that “someone” was waiting for him to go back, possibly meaning Toko is still obsessed with them. Kyoko Kirigiri Byakuya and Kyoko do not have a good relationship. During their killing school life, Byakuya had always been suspicious of Kyoko, and even went as far as to taking her room key because she couldn't tell him what her reason for selection at Hope's Peak Academy was in chapter 5. Kyoko disliked him because of his lack of respect for human emotions, which she said would come back to bite him, with Byakuya shaking the remark off. Eventually, it seems they learned to work with each other during their time at the Future Foundation, possibly because they both had their memories returned. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Luwak Coffee *Scarab Brooch *Golden Gun *Showa Radio *Crystal Skull *Golden Space Shuttle *Prince Shotoku's Globe *Millennium Prize Problems Choices During free time conversations, the player will occasionally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *Day Trading *55 Million Yen Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Cool and Composed - Steadies your aim a little. Effective during the Nonstop Debate and the Hangman's Gambit. Costs 2 SP. *Envious Influence - Increases the Influence Gauge by 5. Effective during the Class Trial. Costs 4 SP. Quotes *“Name's Byakuya Togami.” *“Hello there. Listen... who are you again? I apologize for my poor memory. But it’s just so hard to remember things I don’t care about.” *“I’m fishing. What does it look like I’m doing?” *“Rejoice, commoners, for today I show you just how much far above you I am.” *“Hmph. Dial back that ego a bit, girl.” *“Shush. The adults are talking now.” *“Did you forgot how to walk? Is that why you're late? It's simple - right foot, left foot. Right foot...” *“And remember, this girl examines dead bodies as a hobby. Personally, I'm inclined to believe her.” (thinking about Kyoko Kirigiri) *“You're a loser. So go ahead and live your loser life, make a bunch of loser friends. Then together, you can lick each other's loser wounds.” *“You know how much I hate being annoyed. But if something does come up, you may as well let me know. I can't guarantee I'll actually bother listening, but you know...” *“Byakuya Togami, Future Foundation 14th Branch.” *“So you don't know what Monokuma is... what a carefree person.” (to Komaru Naegi) *“Nobody can escape their past.” *“The smallest possibility... You might as well call it a miracle.” Trivia *His first name is Japanese for "white night", an occurrence in the Arctic or Antarctic circles, and their last name translates as "Ten Gods". *Byakuya claims to have a personal fund of 400 billion yen. *He appears to be fluent in French, as he was easily able to read Mukuro's Fenrir Mercenary Corps profile that was written entirely in French. *Byakuya's official artwork for Danganronpa features him wearing a necktie, when in the game they wear suspender-like ties. *Byakuya shares both his Japanese voice actor, Akira Ishida, and English voice actor, Jason Wishnov, with his imposter from the second game. *In Ultra Despair Girls, Byakuya's profile states that he likes coffee and French cuisine, and that he dislikes commoners and instant food. *Byakuya's blood type is B. References Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Ultra Despair Girls Characters Category:Future Foundation Category:Male Category:Alive